


Caught in the Act

by Aurelia



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia/pseuds/Aurelia
Summary: 3 times Veronica caught Logan jerking off.





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the numbers challenge in round ten at vmfic_gameon(lj) Big thanks to my beta hokeysmoke(lj) for looking this over for me.
> 
> And I made a few small changes from the original.

#1

"I'm on my way," Veronica said impatiently, balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder as she rifled through her bag, searching for the key to Duncan's -and Logan's- suite. 

"No need to get snippy," Wallace replied, sounding as if his mouth were full. 

"Did you just say 'snippy?'" Veronica asked. "And don't you dare eat all of that pizza." 

"Hey, I may be hungry, but I'm not that hungry. Not everyone eats like you." 

"You're hilarious," Veronica replied, distractedly. 

"What exactly is so important that you couldn't get here in time?" 

"I dropped my keys at Duncan's yesterday. I'll need them tomorrow." 

"And he couldn't just bring them to you because..." 

Veronica sighed. "He's going out of town for the weekend with his parents. He left as soon as school got out. Besides, he's been so distracted lately. I doubt he would have remembered to grab them if I'd asked." 

"Well, senior year is pretty stressful," Wallace offered weekly. 

"Yeah," Veronica replied, not believing it herself. Something was definitely up with him.

As she reached the hotel suite Veronica pushed all thoughts of Duncan from her mind. She'd handle that later. Right now she needed to grab her keys and get to Wallace before he took all the good pieces of pizza. After saying goodbye Veronica let herself into the suite and headed straight for Duncan's room. After searching the nightstands, floor, and bathroom and coming up empty-handed she headed out to the main room and looked around, finally discovering them under to couch. 

She was about to leave when noise from Logan's room caused her to pause. She'd decided to get her keys at this time because she had assumed Logan would be out at a party and half drunk by now. Apparently, she'd thought wrong. Taking a deep breath, Veronica braced herself for a biting confrontation. After a few tense moments it became clear that Logan wasn't going to be coming out and she shifted smoothly from anxiousness to curiosity. Perhaps he hadn't heard her. Or he had heard her and was no more anxious to see her than she was to see him. 

A moment later a deep moan sounded, sending her heart racing in her chest. She had heard that moan only once before, in the backseat of Logan's car. He had just finished going down on her and she finally worked up the nerve to return the favor, slipping her hand into his pants and stroking him to what he assured her was a "fucking amazing" climax. 

She knew she should leave but she couldn't make herself. Curiosity had always been her downfall, and she had to know who had him moaning like that. If she had to guess she'd say it was Kendall, and the very thought of them together in that way sent a familiar pain through her heart, which she immediately pushed aside, choosing instead to focus on her anger. They had broken up months ago, she knew she had no right to be angry, he could fuck whoever he wanted, even trophy wife whores. But it bothered her more than it should, hurt more than she wanted it too that some cheap thrill with another woman could inspire that kind of a reaction from him. Logically she knew it made sense. What was a brief hand job from a blushing, nervous teen compared with a roll in the hay with an experienced woman, but still... 

Quietly, she made her way over to his room, her heart pounding almost painfully against her chest. Holding her breath and praying no one would hear, Veronica reached for the doorknob and gently turned it. Once she had the door open wide enough her gaze fell to Logan's bed and what she saw had her gripping the door frame for support. Logan was alone, not a woman in sight. He was stretched out on his bed, hair rumpled as if he'd recently woken up. His shirt had ridden up, exposing his lower abs, and he had his boxers shoved down to mid-thigh. His hand busy between his thighs, stroking his hard length.

Her shock couldn't be helped. Logically she knew men did this, knew Logan had to have done it, but she'd never seen it in real life. Her only experiences with it had been in raunchy sex comedies that Lilly had made her watch when Lilly had been in the mood to make her blush. In the movies it had been raunchy and grotesque, something used to coax a cheap laugh from the audience. The reality of it was something else entirely. 

The only word that could describe Logan as he was now, stretched out on the bed, face tight with pleasure, was...sexy. She watched as his left hand slid up his chest, briefly toying with his nipples. Logan had sensitive nipples? She took a moment to file that information away, while refusing to acknowledge why she would need or want that information.  
Clenching her thighs against an ever-increasing ache, Veronica watched as his hand traveled back down his chest & stomach before coming to rest between his thighs and proceeding to lightly cup his balls. She found herself unable to hold back an airy moan at the sight. Immediately realizing what she'd done, her gaze shot to Logan's face. To her immense relief he was still completely engrossed in his search for release, eyes clenched shut. 

God, what had she been thinking? If Logan had caught her...if Duncan had found out what she'd done... 

Veronica backed away from the doorway and made her way out of the hotel room as quickly and quietly as possible. Once in the elevator she impatiently jabbed the "L" button, willing the lift to move faster. When the doors finally opened in the lobby she rushed out, making her way to her car. Upon getting behind the wheel she proceeded to knock her head against the headrest a few times. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid and reckless, and what's more, she couldn't believe the stray thought that refused to be done away with. 

No matter how unfair, how unlikely and illogical, she hoped he'd thought of her as he came. 

******  
#2  
Veronica made her way down the hall towards Logan's room for the second time that night. The first time she'd arrived at his door only to spend a few minutes alternately knocking and calling his cell before heading back down to the lobby to get a key to his room, which thankfully hadn't taken quite as long as she'd thought it would. 

As she neared his room she tried to push down the nervousness she could feel welling up. She had decided tonight would be the night. After everything that had happened with Cassidy she just hadn't been ready to take that next step, but she had decided she was done letting him ruin this for her, for them. 

Logan had been great after everything went down, careful not to push too far, or make his desire too obvious but she wished he would be a little less of a good guy and attempt to initiate things, so she wouldn't have to. They were going out to dinner tonight, then coming back to his room to watch a movie. She'd decided to make her move then, give him a few subtle hints. Hopefully he'd get a clue and stop holding back. 

After letting herself into the suite and not spotting Logan she made her way to his room. "Logan, we have reservations in an hour. We're leaving in ten minutes, whether your hair is done or not." 

Barging into his room without knocking Veronica came to an abrupt halt when her eyes landed on Logan, who sat naked in the corner chair. His right hand was wrapped around his cock, his left hand gripping the towel resting on his knee. Her gaze quickly traveled up his body, taking in his damp chest before landing on his face. The expression on his face was one of shock, which she was sure matched her own. 

"I was just...I didn't think you--" Veronica stuttered. 

Finally getting over his shock Logan moved to cover himself, cursing under his breath. 

"Veronica, I-" 

"No," Veronica cut him off, backing towards the door. "I should have knocked. I'll just be in the living room." 

Spinning around Veronica hastily made her way from the room, closing the door behind her. Leaning against the wall Veronica took deep even breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. But no matter what she did she couldn't get the images out of her head. God he'd looked good, still damp from his shower. Veronica clenched her thighs, trying to relieve some of the intense ache, as she desperately tried to think of something, anything to say. 

It was at times like these she almost hated Logan for all his sexual experience. Lilly, Kendall, and any of the other women he'd been with wouldn't be standing outside his room, face heated with as much embarrassment as arousal. No, they most likely would have stayed, demanding he finish the show, or just going to him and taking the matter into their own hands so to speak. 

After a few minutes Logan came out of the bedroom. He came to a stop directly in front of her and she forced herself to meet his gaze. 

"Veronica," he began cautiously. 

"Can we just not talk about it," Veronica requested, cutting him off. 

"Yeah," Logan replied after a long pause, stepped back and running a hand through his unruly hair. "Yeah, we've got reservations in an hour, right?" 

Veronica nodded. 

"I'll go finished getting dressed," Logan said, moving away from her. 

As he walked back into the room Veronica caught the flicker of disappointment in his eyes. She thought back on their first summer together, and the one that was coming to an end. For all her fumbling, nervousness, and at times reluctance to take their relationship to the next level he'd never said or done anything to make her feel like she was somehow lacking, even now, though she knew he'd been disappointed by her unwillingness to work through their awkward moment he hadn't said anything. 

Before she could change her mind Veronica followed after him. 

"Logan," she called, getting his attention before she grabbed as fist full of his shirt and pulled him down to meet her kiss. 

When they parted, the corner of Logan's mouth tilted up in a small smile. "We're going to miss our reservation," he told her.

"So, what." 

Smiling widely, he pulled her into a deep kiss, picking her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

******  


#3

With a sigh of relief Veronica let herself into her house. Dropping her bag carelessly by the entry table she unholstered her gun and slid it in the drawer. After kicking off her shoes she took a moment to dig her toes into the carpet, enjoying the plushness beneath her aching feet. Work had taken her out of town for five days, five days which had alternated between stressful and tedious, and she was looking forward to a lazy evening with her husband. 

"Logan," she called, walking down the hall to his office. 

Sometimes when Logan got caught up paperwork he tuned out the world, so, when she received no answer she gently knocked on the door and pushed it open. However, upon peeking in the room she found he was nowhere in sight. A nudge at her knee brought her attention back to the hall and she turned to find their dog, Pony. She took a brief moment to greet her with a scratch behind each ear, before checking her food and water dish and continuing on her way. 

When she didn't find Logan in the kitchen or living room she went out to the deck, thinking he could be out surfing, but discovered his surf board in its usual resting place. She was about to call out to him again when a moment later she remembered that Dick was supposed to be in town and groaned. Whenever Dick dropped by, he insisted on dragging Logan out for a night on the town to relive Dick's glory days as a drunken frat boy. She still found Dick as obnoxious as ever, but as he now lived in Hawaii and only came by five or so times a year she found she couldn't work up the desire to complain. 

Resigning herself to a night alone, Veronica retrieved her bag from the hall and made her way to her room. However, as she neared the room the sounds of the shower reached her ears and a smile made its way across her face. Quickly, she made her way to the bathroom, throwing her bag on the bed as she went. As soon as the shower came into view she felt a familiar heat spread through her stomach and head south. 

When they'd redone the bathroom a year ago Veronica had initially balked when Logan showed her the shower he wanted. Not that it wasn't a great shower, with its three shower heads, four benches, and blue tile on the floor and walls. No, it was the open doorway that had given her pause. Though she had long ago worked through her issues regarding sex and nudity, an open doorway on the shower had seemed so...decadent. 

However, over the past year she had come to appreciate the shower for the space & comfort it offered, and more importantly, the view. Like the one she currently had. Logan stood in the shower, back towards her, rinsing off the last remnants of soap from his body, the hot water providing a delicious shine as it glided over his bare skin. 

Leaning back against the counter Veronica allowed her gaze to travel over his body, enjoying the play of muscles in his back as he moved, and her unobstructed view of his ass. The man really was too gorgeous for his own good. Moments after he finished rinsing Logan reached out, grabbing her scented body wash. She knew what was coming next and felt her heart speed up in response. 

Veronica watched in rapt attention as he squirted some into his palm and proceeded to give his cock a firm tug. It wasn't the first time she'd seen this scene, but the sight never got old. There was just something unbelievably sexy about him like this. 

After a minute or so she found she couldn't hold back any longer and began to undress. Throwing her clothes in the direction of the hamper, she made her way into the shower. As she came to a stop behind Logan she reached out and gently trailed a hand down his back. 

When Logan stopped, moving to turn towards her she quickly took his hand in hers, guiding it back to his hard length and squeezing it in both their fists. When a deep groan rumbled through his chest she smiled, laying a soft kiss on his back. 

"Don't stop," She said. 

After a brief pause Logan resumed his ministrations. Veronica remained at his back, briefly trailing her hands up his sides before curving them around to trace his abs, enjoying the feel of the flexing muscles beneath her fingertips. After a few moments of exploring his chest and briefly toying with his nipples, a move that always had him moaning, she trailed her left hand down his body, moving to cup his balls, gently but firmly stroking them. She couldn't hold back her laughter as Logan's hand shot out, slamming against the tiled wall. 

"Fuck," he groaned, letting her know he was close. 

Reaching down with her other hand she brushed his aside and took over, stroking him at a more hurried pace. A moment later he shuddered, coming in her hand. 

Once he recovered Logan turned, bringing his lips to her as he pressed her into the wall. When they parted Logan pulled back slightly, but kept her caged, with his hands on either side of her body. 

"I think somebody missed me," Veronica smiled. 

"Did you miss me," Logan asked as he trailed kisses up her neck. 

Veronica didn't respond, choosing instead to grip his hand, guiding it slowly down her body and bringing it to rest between her thighs. Taking her hint Logan gently stroked her clit, causing Veronica to arch into his hand. 

"You missed me," Logan smirked, pressing two fingers into her. 

Veronica released a sound, caught between a moan and a chuckle, before gripping the back of his neck and pulling him down for another kiss. 

God, it was good to be home.


End file.
